He's Not Human!
by pleasestopstalkingme
Summary: Yuukimura is stalking Usui Takumi for a reason. But he just keeps getting hurt by a certain Demon president. Just what the hell is goin on!
1. Chapter 1: Stalking

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Maid sama. If I did, I would trade places with Misaki!_

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a girl called Yuukimura. Well, at least, that's what everyone thought. It was really frustrating that no one believed him! So, he decided to prove his manly hood. Of course he didn't rip off his clothes! He had a better idea…

Stalking!

There also lived a man called Usui Takumi. He was handsome, clever, financially stable and incredibly strong. Everyone thought of him as the "Man of the Village".

Yuukimura decided to stalk Usui Takumi to learn how Usui maintains his pride. Yuukimura would stalk him day and night. Anywhere and everywhere. But the twist is, Usui is also a stalker of someone. That someone would be the one and only Ayuzawa Misaki! Even though she looks cute and sweet in the maid uniform, inside she is a DEMON! She's arrogant, violent and she hates men. Anyhoo… Yuukimura decided to stalk Usui.

As usual, Usui was waiting for Misaki to come out of the Maid Latte back door. Unusually, Yuukimura stood hidden in the shadows of the trashcans, watching Usui's each and every move.

Misaki got out of Maid Latte and observed the road. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw no sign of the perverted outer space alien.

"Hi prez!" Usui called from behind.

Misaki cried out in shock. "DON'T JUST APPEAR FROM NOWHERE!"

Meanwhile, Yuukimura took his notepad and scribbled it down.

'Appear from nowhere!'

He watched as the student council president shout arrogantly at Usui. But he just stayed calm, making perverted jokes. Yuukimura hurried to his home smiling to himself as he just took "lessons" from his new "sensei".

Usui followed Misaki to her house claiming that he was "protecting" her. In return, all Misaki did was either call him "perverted alien" or use her amazing Aikido skills.

"Are you seriously going to follow me home YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN?" Misaki shouted.

"I would follow you anywhere and everywhere." Usui grinned like an idiot.

As they reached the Ayuzawa residence, Misaki shouted Usui to go back home as she entered her home. Usui just stood there till Misaki disappeared through the door.

"Will I go home?" Usui wondered. Then an evil smile spread on his face.

"Why would I go home when I'm having so much fun here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _This is my first ever fan fiction so please go easy on me. Sorry for any grammer erros as English is not my first language. Please read and review. I would love reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Outside

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Maid sama. If I did, I would be filthy rich!  
_

_

* * *

_

Yuukimura was walking to school when he saw an unexpected sight. Usui Takumi was sleeping outside Ayuzawa residence! He laid on the ground sleeping soundly, his chest rising and sinking, slowly and peacefully.

Yuukimura hid behind a tree and quickly scribbled on his notepad "Sleep outside the Ayuzawa residence."

With that in his notepad and his mind, he walked quickly not wanting to be late for school.

Meanwhile, Ayuzawa Misaki was heading towards her house gate when she noticed the figure lying on the ground. Her curiosity dragged her towards the figure and as soon as she approached, she realized it was none other than the perverted outer space alien!

Misaki carefully observed him as she realized Usui looks much peaceful while he was asleep! _At least a lot less perverted_. She thought to herself.

"He's so cute." Misaki whispered as she touched his hair.

Unexpectedly, Misaki heard a noise coming from behind as she realized it was a huge truck coming towards her. Misaki panicked and she was unable to move. With shocked, wide eyes she stared at the truck when she felt something slam her against the wall, giving way for the truck to go.

"HOW DRUNK ARE YOU?" Misaki shouted after the truck as she knew it was just a couple of teenage boys driving like there was no tomorrow. No wonder she hated men.

It wasn't long when she realized that the "thing" saving her life was none other than Usui Takumi! He was always saving her from the most life threatening situations but she never showed her gratefulness from the outside.

"How… long were you awake?" Misaki asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Not long… since Ayuzawa said I was very cute." Usui smirked, his perverted side switched on.

"YOU SURE ARE A PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki shouted, trying to hide her blush.

"So Ayuzawa, Since I stayed here all night, let's walk to school together."

"NO! TAKE A DIFFERENT ROUTE AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"Ayuzawa, let's go to your home and eat breakfast. I would love to eat Misa-chan's homemade food."

"NO! I WON'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING TO EAT!"

"You're so mean Misa-chan…"

"YES! I DON'T BELIEVE ALIENS COULD EAT! NOW QUIT FOLLOWING ME!"

"You look so cute when you're angry."

They both headed to Seika High School with the usual arguments. Who dared to know what happens in school…

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, I love your reviews. Thanks a lot. Wait for the next chapter. Yuukimura is gonna try out some craaazy stuff. I'll upload it probably next friday. Please read and review. You know how much I love reviews.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Never Do That!

**DISCLAIMER:** I seriously do **not** own Maid Sama. I wish I owned Usui Takumi. *sobs*

* * *

It was a regular day Seika High School. By that I mean the usual scolding of the student council president Ayuzawa Misaki. But it looks like she was a lot high on energy today. Screaming and beating the boys of Seika High School.

"HEY! DON'T RUN ON THE CORRIDOR!"

"DON'T BRING INAPPROPRIATE MAGAZINES TO SCHOOL!"

"DON'T EAT FOOD FROM THE DUSTBIN!"

These were just regular quotes. She walked along the corridors, inspecting the classrooms, and checking on the walking by students' uniform codes. Suddenly, a figure popped out of nowhere calling out for Misaki. Not knowing who it was, Misaki's reflexes came to an act as she used her Aikido skills to slam him against the wall.

Everyone around the area was shocked to see the president's action as they felt goosebumps on their arms. On the other hand, Misaki was much surprised to find out that it was not the perverted alien. It was the student council vice president Yuukimura! Judging from his face, Misaki could see that he was badly injured and unconscious.

Misaki felt guilty for her actions as one of the students said, "Prez! You shouldn't have hit a girl!"

Clenching her teeth Misaki carried Yuukimura to the school infirmary with the help of another student council member.

Misaki stayed in the infirmary; to pour apologies on his head. Misaki was staring at his face when she saw his eyes open up a bit.

"I'm very sorry Yuukimura! I really had no idea it was you. I am very sorry…" Misaki started to give her apology speech.

"Oh it's okay! I shouldn't have startled you. It was my fault…" Yuukimura gave a crooked smile.

"Yuukimura…" Misaki paused.

"Yes president?" Yuukimura asked curiously.

"Never do that again. Never!" Misaki said silently, remembering how Usui would always pop out of the blue. It was his trademark thing. Misaki had no idea how it had gotten into Yuukimura.

"Yes president!..." with that, he dropped off to a long hell of a sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Thanks all of you for reviewing. Love you people. Yuukimura is doing much crazier things in the next chapter. Read & review. Stay tuned for the next._


	4. Chapter 4: Never Do That, Again!

**Disclaimer:** _If I own maid sama, why would I be writing fan fictions? I would make an episode out of this damn thing.  
_

* * *

"Welcome back, Master!" Misaki exclaimed, bowing with a friendly smile on her lips. She didn't bother to look at the customer as she knew who it was. She could sense his aura and clearly "hear" what sort of perverted thoughts were on his mind. Misaki handed Usui the menu and waited for an order. Usui scanned the menu, running his index finger along the book, "wondering" what to order. Misaki knew he was doing this purposely just to annoy her. So she decided to give him the sweetest reply.

"If you don't know what to order, please get out of here and never come back, master." Misaki bowed again giving her sweetest fake smile.

Usui smirked at her reaction and ordered his usual ice-cream. He watched Misaki leave to the kitchen annoyed. Usui loved to tease her. Annoy her. He was the one student in Seika High School who wasn't afraid of the demon president. Or maybe the closest.

The day ended as usual. Usui accompanying Misaki from her part time job at Maid Latte to her house. Making sure that she reaches her home safe. What make their journey interesting are Usui's perverted jokes and Ayuzawa's rude and "violent" comments.

Misaki entered her home threatening Usui to go back to his apartment. Usui made a perverted joke about Misaki going with him to which Misaki replied with a hard slap on his back.

Having nothing to do there, Usui headed towards his small apartment when he heard a soft rustling sound behind his back. He only gave a smirk to absolutely "nothing" in specific and continued his way to his apartment.

The sun rose to the village and the roads were crowded with children, students and workers. Misaki hurried out of the door of her house to walk towards her school. As she reached towards the gate of her house. She stepped on something _soft_. Her body came to attention as she heard a high-pitched squeak. She turned around discover that it was YUUKIMURA! She saw the shocked and upset expression on his face. At the same time she noticed the red footprint on Yuukimura's face.

"Why is Yuukimura in my house?"

"What was he doing?"

"Was he sleeping?" Weird thoughts ran through Misaki's mind.

"Prez, why do you keep hurting an innocent girl like Yuukimura?" one of the Seika High School students on the road called out.

Leaving all questions aside, Misaki had to first fix the face of the crying "girl" in front of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews of the previous chapters. More and more crazy stuff coming on the next chapter. Read and review.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: For the Love of God!

**Disclaimer:** Ha! Wasting my time again. I don't own it, seriously.

* * *

Yuukimura could still feel the heat of President's footstep on his cheek. It still hurts like hell. Even after Misaki had pampered it with ice. _Why does it have to go wrong every time?_ Yuukimura wondered. But one thing was sure. He was never going to give up! He was going to follow Usui's footsteps and prove everyone that he is a man. But still one thing he was positive about. He can never stop crying like a girl!

Yuukimura wandered around the school during the break, searching for his "idol" Usui Takumi. Fortunately, Yuukimura found Usui sitting under a tree and just casually scanning the area. A girl came near Usui and started talking. Yuukimura stood hidden behind some bushes and started eavesdropping to the conversation secretly.

"Usui-kun… it… it took a lot of courage for me to come down here." The girl spoke in a low voice.

"Hn?" Usui asked in a bored tone.

"Will you… will you… will you be my… my… boyfriend?" the girl asked nervously.

"No! Why would I do that for you?" Yuukimura heard Usui reply and walk away.

Yuukimura stepped out to see the girl cry out loud and run like a bull. Yuukimura quickly grabbed his notepad and jotted down. "Rejection: No! Why would I do that for you?"

With a satisfied and confident smile on his face, he walked towards the students' council room to continue his daily work. He opened the door of the council room and was welcomed by the familiar "demonic" atmosphere. Misaki was seriously going through the endless stack of papers which seems to reach the ceiling of the small room. The student council members were terrified as usual, seeing the "demonic" aura build up beside Misaki. Yuukimura however was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about what just happened down the ground and what Usui told the girl.

Yuukimura entered, casually, into the room and walked towards his desk when Misaki asked not looking at him. "Give this stack of papers to the head of discipline now!"

"No! Why would I do that for you?" Yuukimura blurted out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA!" Misaki burst into flames and slapped on his back hard enough to send him to United States from Japan! The council members could not believe what they saw. And most of all, they could not believe Yuukimura would dare to turn down Ayuzawa's command.

Yuukimura, on the other, had realized his mistake as he felt the killing pain on his back.

"Ow crap!" Misaki murmured under her breath as her demonic aura disappeared and she retained her stability.

A certain someone who was listening to the whole event, just smiled and walked ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. I love them. Aaaand Crizix actually I loved your review. Those kind of reviews help me to improve my writing and I'll keep in kind the tips you gave me.

Arigatou all! All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, which is the last one. *sobs*

...and yeah, I'm on a rampage searching for the new ending song in the maid-sama Anime, "We'll surely meet again" on the internet again. if you know where i can get the song please, please tell me!

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The Outburst!

**Disclaimer:** _*sigh* I'm sick of this.  
_

* * *

The other day, Yuukimura sure wasn't in a good mood. President Misaki has apologized several times but Yuukimura knew it wasn't her fault.

"Maybe I should quit trying to prove to them." Yuukimura wondered. "…but then people will think that I'm a girl. FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

The student council vice president was very upset.

"None of the girls will like me. No one will marry me…." Yuukimura sighed. "AND THERE WILL BE NO CHILDREN TO CARRY MY FAMILY NAME!" The thought made yuukimura burst into tears.

Yuukimura was crying and he didn't realize he was on the school ground.

"Ne, Yuukimura. Why are you crying? Did prez hurt you again?" One of the girl's noticed Yuukimura and asked.

"No… Nothing… prez didn't do anything… She's a good person…"Yuukimura replied back quickly, wipind off his tears.

"All girls who are interested in weaving cloth, please come and record your names in the academic office."

Yuukimura heard the announcer speak, through the speakers.

"Ne, Yuukimura! Aren't you going to cloth weaving class? It sounds like they could really use your help there." Kanou, from one of the boy's from Yuukimura's class mocked him.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Yuukimura shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah yeah! And I'm Lord Voldemort!*" Kanou said in a bored tone.

"SURE YOU ARE!"Yuukimura burst into tears and ran all the way to Student Council room, crying,

"Not a girl, heh? What do you call that outburst?" kanou smirked simply and walked away.

Yuukimura burst into the council room to find Usui sitting down on the president's desk and Misaki had the usual bored expression on her face.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?" Yuukimura cried infront Usui.

Usui simply smirked and replied, "It's fine, just be yourself. Everyone loves you the way you are. "

"Eh? Usui-san…. You?.."

"Yes, I knew from the very beginning you were following me. So I set up a few exciting traps for you." Usui grinned proudly.

"Usui-san…" Yuukimura couldn't speak. He was completely spell bound, wondering how Usui knew about it.

Usui explained Misaki everything from top to bottom. Then, Misaki understood yuukimura's odd behavior lately. "oh… so that's why he has been acting weird these days…" Misaki said softly.

"Usui-san, but….but… how did you know?" Yuukimura asked, completely confused.

Usui only smiled and said, " That's a mystery.. You dont except me to tell you everything, do ya?"

"That's right!" Misaki thought. "But I know how he knew about it…. It's because he isn't human… HE'S JUST A MYSTERIOUS OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

Misaki gave Usui a punch on his face for no good reason as Yuukimura watched in awe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Done! Guys don't kill me for finishing it too early as you said in your reveiws... but I'll post a new story. it's called, "I like you so much better when you're naked!" it's a 2-shot. Don't worry it's not that perverted. but seriously, What is not perverted when there is Usui ;)_

_*for people who do not know Lord Voldemort, he is the evil guy in Harry Potter. very scary guy._

_...and thanx a lot for your support and reviews... i love you guys..._

_thanq - _mergh Crizix ashinat crimson flames puppeteer13-firefly-steph chibierhearttakumisa kikimo05 and some anonymous people... i love you guys...

hope you guys would be waiting for my next story. It'll be uploaded hopefully next friday... (i normally upload stuffs on fridays)

Read and Review!


End file.
